Merry Christmas, Bella!
by Hyperactive Energy
Summary: A series of short little oneshots about Bella and Edward's Christmas. Some fluff, some funny  my first fanfiction so helpful reviews would help :
1. The Grinch and Snowballs

Alice and Bella sat on the sofa, gazing intently at the large plasma screen. Some kind of cartoon was playing on it, and the human sipped a hot chocolate occasionally.

Edward appeared at the foot of the stairs and walked silently to the back of Bella's seat, putting his hands at either side of her shoulders and watching her for a reaction, but she didn't seem to notice him, only shifting position a little to accommodate the drop of temperature behind her.

Alice's eyes strayed toward her brother, and she allowed herself to smile a little before returning to the Christmas film Bella was obviously enjoying.

Edward ducked his head down, smiling crookedly, and Bella yelped as she got a full view of upside-down golden eyes. Alice grabbed the hot chocolate before it was dropped, and reached for the remote to pause the movie.

Thumpthumpthump. Thumpthumpthump. Edward chuckled as his love's heartbeat slowed down gradually. "Good evening."

"Edward Cullen!" Bella stormed, but couldn't hide a small smile at his homecoming from a hunting trip with Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle. Esme has seized the opportunity to straighten up the house and clean the kitchen, making hot chocolate for Bella and getting out some mysterious boxes from the basement.

Edward went around the sofa to sit beside her, still grinning. "Sorry, love."

Alice handed back the hot chocolate, and started the movie over. Edward turned his head to watch for a few seconds.

A dog with a stick tied to its head was attached to a flying sled with a sack and a peculiar green creature, who was speaking in rhyme.

"May I ask what on Earth you're watching?"

"How the Grinch Stole Christmas." Bella replied immediately, leaning against him.

"What?"

"Don't tell me you've never watched it!" she took on a shocked expression. "Everyone watches this at Christmas. Everyone!"

"Well, I've never heard of it. You can't steal Christmas."

"Mm, but he tried."

"Why?"

"Because he hated Christmas."

"What's wrong with Christmas?"

"Nothing. But he didn't, because all the children in Whosville laugh."

"Whosville? And who's he?"

"The Grinch!" Bella sighed, exasperated. "You know, Dr Seuss?"

"I've heard of him. Dr Seuss was the Grinch?" he pointed at the laughing green figure onscreen.

"No, he wrote about the Grinch and it was turned into a kid's movie."

"Ahh." Looking satisfied with the explanation, he put an arm around Bella and watched the movie without complaint, only chuckling occasionally.

"So, what other Christmas traditions have I been left out of?" he asked Bella quietly as the credits rolled.

She thought. "Do you decorate the house?"

"Every year!" Alice said delightedly.

"Should've known." Bella laughed. "I'm guessing you don't have Christmas dinner."

"You guess right. But we do pull Christmas crackers, outside."

"Why outside?"

Alice and Edward sniggered.

"What?"

"Emmett gets a little...enthusiastic. A few years ago he pulled so hard, he propelled himself through the kitchen window."

Bella had to work not to spit out her hot chocolate.

Alice got a blank on her face for a few seconds, and Edward glanced over, obviously watching her vision too. "It's snowing tomorrow morning."

Bella frowned. "Snow? Ugh."

He chuckled. "Hey, snow's fun. Don't you like snowball fights? And sledding?

"I can barely walk on solid ground, Edward, how do you think I deal with walking on slippery ice? Can't we stay inside?"

Edward laughed, putting a finger to her lips. "Nope. Tomorrow morning - it's a date."

Edward appeared at the window, quietly going over to Bella who appeared to be just waking up.

"Good morning." he whispered, and her eyes flickered open drowsily. "Don't you want to go outside?"

Bella suddenly groaned. "It's snowing, right?"

"Oh, right." Edward understood. "You don't like snow. But it's really good for packing."

Bella shook her head, closing her eyes again.

"Please?" he somehow managed to put smoldering eyes into his voice, and she tried to glare at him, failing. "You'll have fun. Alice is coming out."

Bella stayed silent for a few seconds, then threw the covers off and walked sleepily to the bathroom. "You owe me."

"Oh, you'll have fun." Edward assured her, sitting on the rocking chair.

Edward walked a few meters ahead, well aware that at any minute Bella was going to throw a snowball at him. Probably miss, but it would of course start a war.

In fact, he was walking right in front of her in as straight a line as possible, almost asking for it. The snow crunched quietly under him, and he waited. The footsteps behind him paused for a second, then went on quicker as Bella ducked down and scooped up a handful of snow. He heard it crackling between her mittens as she rolled it into a ball, and smiled – but pretended not to notice. He heard it leave her hand and stepped very slightly to the left so it would hit him square in the back, then spun around, acting surprised. "Isabella Marie Swan!"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!"

"Don't you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen me!" he started scooping up a snowball, human-speed, as Bella did the same. "Fire one." he tossed it at her, but it hit her harder than he intended.

She laughed and threw one at him. He stood still, letting it hit him square in the chest.

"You're letting me win!" she realized, looking put out.

"No, you're just amazingly skilled at snowballing. Silly Bella. But I won't hold back any more!" he laughed, making snowballs faster than she could and throwing them gently.

"Woman down!" she cried, running away.

In a second he was beside her, jogging. "Do you surrender?"

"Never!"

"We'll see."

Edward threw a torrent of snowballs, intentionally missing every so often. She fell to the ground, and Edward crouched beside her, eyes wide that he'd actually hurt her. "Bella! What's wrong?"

"White flag." she sighed.

Edward laughed, then glanced up as footsteps on fresh snow reached his sensitive ears. "Alice and Emmett are coming."

"Alice is on my side!" Bella said immediately.

"Sides? So it's a snowball war you want? I thought you were Switzerland."

"Only part-time." Bella grinned, taking advantage of their position by grabbing some snow and stuffing it into his face.

"I'm blinded!" he chuckled, shaking his head with tightly shut eyes.

"I'm with Bella!" Alice called, approaching them. Emmett was running, excited.

"Oh? But I have Emmett, snowball champion!" Next thing Bella knew, Alice was stumbling back from a large snowball in the face.

"How am I gonna compete with that speed?" She complained.

"Oh, that's not the point. Just mess up this beautiful snowy scene and get your hands numb." Alice reassured her.

A few seconds later, snowballs were coloring the air. Well, they would be if they weren't white. Edward was holding up at a steady two-snowballs-a-second, Bella at a meager one snowball every three seconds, which usually missed. Edward would usually jump in its path and act as if he hadn't seen it.

This continued for about half an hour before Bella leaned against a tree, exhausted. The branches above her shook and their weight of snow tumbled on top of her.

Edward stared, eyes wide, and then burst out laughing as her voice came out under the hat of snow. "Lovely."

"Lovely." he agreed, going over and brushing her off. "You win."


	2. Sledding with Edward

"Bella, wake up!"

"Alice!" Edward moaned.

Bella mumbled something incoherent as she rolled over onto her back, blinking up at the golden eyes staring down at her. "Alice, what are you doing in my room?"

"She insisted on coming to ask if you want to go sledding."

"Edward was right; you do talk in your sleep." Alice added.

"What'd I say?" Bella sat up blearily, not fully awake.

"Oh, just stuff about Edward and snow. But anyway, get up and changed! Do you have a sled?"

"A sled?" Bella repeated, rubbing her eyes and mentally searching the house. "More of a toboggan kind of thing."

"Where?"

"Garage..."

Edward disappeared to get it, and Alice pulled her out of bed, physically dragging her to the bathroom and thrusting clothes at her from my closet. "Wash, change, eat, and meet me outside, okay?"

Bella mumbled something and Alice left swiftly.

"When you said toboggan, I thought you meant a decent thing, not wood with string." Alice accused as soon as Bella reached the front door.

"Hey, it works fine! It just looks a little old."

"We have –"

"Mine is fine." Bella insisted, taking the thick red string from Edward. He took it back, grinning. "And I can take it."

Alice's, which he was also holding by the handle, was streamlined and light pink. With Bella's next to it, it was like a tricycle and a motorbike next to each other.

"Sit. Edward'll pull you." Alice instructed, gently pushing Bella down and joining her on the pink one. Edward rolled his eyes, chuckling.

"You know, Alice, I think you're gaining some weight." he teased, pulling them along the snow. "You should lay off the wild boars."

"Ahahaha. Not funny." Alice stuck her tongue out, and Bella watched the pale clouds go by sleepily.

"Will you go down with me?" Bella asked softly, looking up at the topaz eyes looking down at her.

"Sure." Edward swiftly lifted her, sat down on the sled and lowered her onto his lap.

"I'll push you!" Alice volunteered eagerly, scrambling to her feet.

"Not too fast." Edward cautioned, glancing at Bella, who was staring at the steep slope with a worried smile.

"Oh, you'll be fine." Alice predicted, shoving him in the back.

Bella squealed, Edward's arms tight around her torso, as the wind whipped past her ears. Edward was laughing, looking around her at the bushes whizzing by.

"We're gonna hit that – "

The sled crashed into a rock, but Edward had already curled around Bella protectively. She found herself laughing with him at the speed and exhilaration, the sound of the wind and ice, and the heavy thump as the sled returned to the snow and continued downhill wearily. Alice, seeming many miles away, cheered.

Edward loosened his grip and Bella squinted, snow flying into her eyes. "Where are we going?"

"I can't see, either!" they looked at each other, and yelled – but the kind of yell someone does when they're on a rollercoaster.

Bella closed her eyes as, 15 seconds later, cold arms went around her waist and Edward bent over her, swiveling her around so they were facing backwards – "What are you doing?!"

They started zig-zagging and the metal slides scraped on ice, threatening to topple over. In seconds they were shoulder-deep in a bank of light, fluffy snow, both looking slightly dizzy and – in the human's case – trapped.

"You're freezing." Edward realized, noticing Bella's shivers.

"I'm fine! Let's go up and do it again!"

"Alice's coming down. She saw us crash."

Bella giggled. "How deep's the snow? My feet aren't touching the ground."

"Well, seeing as I'm on my toes and would be in danger of suffocating if I had to breathe, I'd say too deep to let go of you." Edward hoisted Bella up onto his shoulders like a little kid, laughing.

"Can you see Alice?" he asked, smiling her favorite smile.

Bella craned her neck and squinted through the falling snow. "Um...no. Oh, yeah! Over there!" she pointed to a spot of pink skidding through the snow towards them.

_I didn't know it'd be THIS icy...There they are! _Alice's thoughts drifted to Edward, who chuckled. Bella waved awkwardly.

"Found yooOUUUUHHH!" Alice yelped as her sled caught a tree and she was spun directly into the snow.

"THAT WAS GREAT!" she yelled, poking her head out. She got to her feet, and waded over to her brother and sister-in-law. She reached out her arms for Bella. "Pass!"

"Alice, you're half my size." Bella protested.

"Oh, but according to Mr-Lay-Off-Wild-Boars Cullen over there I'm huge." Alice took Bella's hand and tested the ground. "Over here."

Bella gingerly let Edward take her in his arms and hand her over to Alice, who in turn stood her on safe ground and beamed. "Wasn't that great?"

"Definitely exhilarating." Bella sat on the hard ice, panting. "Who knew my sled could go that fast?"

Edward joined her and shrugged off his jacket, putting it over her already bundled-up shoulders. "Who knew you could get so pale? Emmett would have killed for a ride like that."

Bella laughed and climbed onto his back as he turned, half-closing her eyes from exhaustion.

"We'll go home, surround you with blankets and hot-water bottles, and you'll tell me I'm being paranoid and I'll say I just would rather you didn't develop pneumonia and you'll get irritated and say that everyone gets cold when they go out in the snow and the worst I'll get is a cold, and I'll shove more blankets at you and turn on the TV and you'll complain that we could go out and sled more and you'll try to look angry and I'll kiss you and get you a hot chocolate. How does that sound?"

"That sounds fine." Bella agreed, smiling. "Just fine."


	3. Gingerbread Vampires

**Hey everyone! You should have seen my face when I dropped in to see how my first chapter was doing. 7 reviews in a day, and it was my first ever! I tried calling my friend but I didn't have my number, so I just squealed for a bit. I have a ton of these things on my laptop, so they'll probably come out daily until I run out. Then I'll just have to write more!**

**Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended and I'm not making any money off of this.**

br br "What are you making?"

The voice behind her shoulder made Bella jump, almost dropping the mixing-bowl. "Edward?"

"Nope. Santa." he grinned, kissing her quickly and looking over her shoulder at the bowl. "Something for Christmas?" he asked.

Bella nodded, returning to her baking contentedly. "Gingerbread."

"Would this be houses or men?"

"Neither." she smiled. "Gingerbread vampires."

Edward laughed quietly. "Can I help?"

"Of course."

He slipped beside her and blinked at the ingredients laid out on the counter. "Flour, salt, baking soda, ginger, cinnamon, nutmeg...cloves?"

Bella nodded.

"Butter, sugar, egg and molasses. Hm."

"And there's still frosting." she reminded him.

"Sounds great. What can I do?"

"Could you cream this?"

Edward took the large bowl of butter and sugar, stirring the mixing spoon so quickly it blurred. "As good as an electric mixer." he grinned, and paused for Bella to add some more ingredients.

"And now the flour." Bella took the white powder. It appeared in Edward's hands, replacing the mixing-bowl.

"I don't think you'll want to drop _that_." he laughed, adding it and mixing the bowl's contents together. "Or you'll be as white as me."

"But I _do _want to be white as you." Bella grumbled.

"Flour's not the way to do it. Right now, focus on the gingerbread, alright?" Edward sighed, smiling. "So, what now?"

"We...cut it into half, wrap it, and put it in the fridge for 2 hours." Bella read off the recipe she'd printed off. Of course, it was already done as she turned around. "What do you want to do for 2 hours?"

"Well, I _was _going to wrap presents."

"Let's go do that, then."

"But your present's there."

Edward blinked. "Really?"

Bella laughed. "Yes, really! Of course I got you a Christmas present!"

"What is it?" Edward asked, still looking bewildered.

"I can't tell you, silly."

He pretended to droop sadly, then followed as Bella walked into the living room and collapsed on the sofa dramatically. "Is cooking really that tiring?" he teased.

"No, but it's cold." I complained. "And I can't find the heating dial anywhere."

Edward disappeared for a single second, and reappeared with the quilt off of her bed. "Shall I heat up a hot water bottle?" he suggested.

"I said it's a little cold, Edward, not that I'm developing pneumonia." Bella sighed, but allowed him to tuck the cover around her. He sat at her feet, leaning over and kissing her softly. She smiled, closing her eyes. "If I fall asleep, wake me up in time for the gingerbread vampires?"

Edward laughed. "Your wish is my command. I promise I won't start them without you."

"I love you."

"Not as much as – "

"Not that again."

Edward chuckled, and leaned back, sighing. "Catch up on some sleep. I'll wake you in two hours." No response. "Okay? Bella?" He glanced down to see her already breathing deeply, a smile fixed on her face. br br

"Bella..."

"Five more minutes..."

"Are you sure? The gingerbread vampires are getting cold."

"Vampires are supposed to be cold." Bella yawned, but sat up and blinked at Edward blearily.

"Not the ones that humans will eat, especially humans called Bella."

"I'll eat _you _unless you give me just two more minutes."

A chuckle. "Should I put them in the oven, and we can do the frosting when you're coherent?"

"Yeah..." she flopped on her side again stubbornly. In two seconds Edward was back, lying beside her and playing with a twist of her hair. "One, two, three, four..." br

"One hundred eighteen, one hundred nineteen, one hundred _twenty_."

Bella groaned as Edward pulled her into his arms, still in the quilt. "Anyone would think you've never made gingerbread before."

"Ah, but I haven't. Only watched Esme make it for the carollers."

"Huh." Bella blinked.

Edward started to lower her down to the kitchen floor, but Bella squealed and shivered. "I hate cold floor."

"What about cold skin?"

"If it's Cullen skin, I can manage." Bella teased as Edward lifted her again, obviously enjoying the challenge of cooking with no hands.

"I think this will be impossible. Do you have slippers?"

She shook her head. "Piggyback?"

Edward rolled his eyes, but was obviously holding back a smile as he switched her around, now two hands free – one of his and one of Bella's.

"Let's see, frosting." he muttered. "Don't you have to buy that?"

"I know how to make it." Bella shook her head. "Sugar."

Edward walked to the cupboard and laughed as Bella reached up, opening the door and taking out a box of powder sugar. "You put this in a bowl."

Edward took it awkwardly and, teasing, dropped the box in a mixing bowl.

"Ha, ha." Bella giggled, taking the box and emptying it.

"All of it?" Edward looked incredulous. "That can't be healthy."

"It's not. But, it's Christmas." she replied cheerfully. "Half a cup of butter."

"Mix."

"Spoon of vanilla. No, teaspoon."

"Mix it around a bit. A bit, I said!"

They looked at the frosting with satisfaction. Bella reached out, dipped a finger in it and sucked it cheerily. To her surprise Edward did the same, with a much smaller amount and no cheeriness.

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing if I could actually taste the sweetness, if nothing else." he shuddered, paler than before, which Bella didn't know was completely possible. Despite herself, she burst out laughing at his face.

"Well, I can say it's not _quite _as bad as other human food."

"Are you going to have to go get a mountain lion to get the taste out?"

"And leave you alone to make gingerbread vampires? You'll probably drop the bowl the second you pick it up."

"Hilarious. Can you get out the food coloring?"

Edward blinked, and obediently opened one of the cupboards. "Which is it?"

Bella leaned forward toward several small plastic bottles. Edward stepped back, steadying her, and took them from her as she handed one by one down.

"What are you planning to do with this, exactly?" he asked.

"Make faces and hair and clothes and fangs."

The oven pinged shrilly, and Edward opened it, taking out the tray of perfectly cut gingerbread men – um, vampires. "Do you do it like painting?"

"Kind of." Bella reached for a saucer, and Edward briskly got it for her. "Thank you. See, you take out a spoonful of frosting...Yeah, and then put a drop of food coloring on it."

Edward laughed. "How do you put it on?"

"Spoon a little on, and spread it with a knife. That's it."

Edward was obeying, concentrating fiercely. Bella watched, smiling a little.

His hand hovered over the red, seeming confused, then started to get into it as he spread a little on the top of the head. He used green dots as eyes, both slightly different sizes, and spread blue over the arms and torso. He put white on each of the feet, and set it on some kitchen roll to dry.

"That's not a vampire!" Bella realized.

"Nope. It's you, as a gingerbread woman."

"What happened to my mouth?" she looked closer. "And pants?"

They looked at each other and Edward had to lean sideway onto the wall laughing, Bella catching it from him.

"My turn!" Bella said eagerly, and Edward lowered her so he was standing on his feet, arms wrapped around her torso lightly. She went immediately for the yellow, putting it expertly on the head with two dots as eyes. "Guess who it is."

"It's either Carlisle or the person you're standing on." he guessed. "Or Mike Newton with contacts."

"It's you, silly." Bella stuck her tongue out, making two white slivers under a black line. "With fangs." she clarified.

"We're going for the traditional approach, I see."

"Otherwise it could well be Mike Newton with contacts, as you said."

She carefully filled in a white shirt and black shoes, and set him out beside Gingerbread Bella. "If I can't have pants, nobody can."

They continued on, taking turns. Edward did an Emmett, an Alice and a Rosalie. Bella did Jasper, Carlisle and Esme. And none of them had pants.

Edward lifted Gingerbread Edward, smiling crookedly. "The only time I'll be more fragile than you. As a gingerbread figure."

"And the only time _I'll _want to eat _you_." Bella laughed, nibbling Gingerbread Edward's arm.

"Ow, ow!" Edward clutched his own, grinning. "Voodoo gingerbread!"

"Roar." Bella murmured, moving up to Gingerbread Edward's neck.

"Let's wrap the rest of these up and put them in the cupboard for Christmas." Edward suggested. "I'm sure Alice is just waiting for another snowball fight."

"I wonder if she knows her Gingerbread self is prancing around, pants-less."

"What she doesn't can't hurt her." br br 

**Once I get up to 10 reviews I'll add another chapter, but until then...no more chapters for you!**

**I love me some reviewin'. And I reply with all the love and joy and Chrizzy-mazzy spirit in this here keyboard. Ja ne!**


	4. Snowmen

"Good morning, Bella! There's fresh snow outside!"

"And there's a cold breeze coming in." Bella grumbled, ducking under the covers.

"Why are you so grumpy if it's not Edward waking you up? Should I get him?"

"Come back in an hour."

"But Jazzy and Emmet and Rose came, too!"

"What?" Bella sat up, bewildered.

"They're outside, waiting for you to get up."

"Why?"

"So we can make a snowman! Silly Bella."

"That's Edward's line." Bella sighed, reluctantly getting onto the cold morning floor and turning to make the bed.

"I'll do that, go wash and eat." Alice commanded, getting to bed immaculate in several seconds. "We'll be at the door."

Bella mumbled something incoherent, trudging to the closet obediently.

"Woah!"

Bella stopped in her tracks as a large snowman, towering above her with a pebbly grin, met her at the door. Emmett grinned. "Finally, we get to see Bells trying to have fun in the snow."

"Edward's hunting with Carlisle." Jasper told her, picking up a handful of snow and throwing it at Alice. "He said to tell you that he should have made a gingerbread mountain lion. Or something."

He looked confused, but Bella giggled – and received a snowball on the side of the head.

"Ah! Cold, cold..." she shook her head quickly, trying to look angry at Alice who had already constructed a snowman about the size of her.

"I need something for hair." the vampire pondered, acting innocent. "And clothes."

She shrugged off her jacket and balanced it on the middle ball of the snow-Alice. "Bella, you need to make a snow-woman!"

"It's a snow-man, genius." Emmett called.

"I thought you said Rosalie was here." Bella remembered, glancing around. Emmett was making a line of snowmen along the drive, Alice trying to find black stones, and Jasper was helping her.

"She just went off for a sunhat." Emmett told her, as if that were a perfectly normal thing to do in winter.

"A...a sunhat?"

"She doesn't want her snowman to melt." he pointed at one right outside the living room window. I went over to it and couldn't help but laugh. A damp red leaf had been pressed into the top ball for a lipsticked mouth, and a pair of large sunglasses was balancing precariously. One stick, almost snapped halfway, was angled to look like it had its hand on its hip, and the other stuck out to steady a yellow parasol dug into the snow. Charlie would jump out of his skin when he looked out the living room window.

"I'll help you with yours." Jasper offered, walking over. I nodded gratefully.

He rolled up a large snowball with me, mainly supplying the strength but humoring me by holding back a little. He rolled it over to the side of the drive that Emmett hadn't filled, and lifted the one Bella rolled by herself onto the one they'd already done.

"I'll go get a hat and carrot." she volunteered, running into the house.

When she returned outside Jasper had put the head on, and stuck in a smiling face. He looked up eagerly as Bella stuck in an off-center carrot and balanced a dress hat she'd found in Charlie's room on the head.

"They'll all melt, eventually." Emmett drooped at his realization.

"Not mine." Rosalie appeared with a large, drooping sunhat. "Hi, Bella."

"Morning, Rosalie!"

The sunhat was fitted easily and the blonde made a round of everyone else's snowmen. Predictably, Bella's was the worse, but comfortingly human – the kind seen on the front of a Christmas card, especially once Bella unwound her scarf and steadied the neck with it.

"That's so cute!" Alice squealed, tugging out a camera from her jeans pocket. "Jasper, Bella, get beside it."

Jasper, used to posing with anything considered cute, stood behind it and peered over the top, just his gold eyes and above appearing over the hat. Bella sat in front of it with her legs stretched out, laughing.

Click.

"We're good. At ease." Alice shoved it back in her pocket. "Can I try that hat?"

Bella threw it over like a frisbee. She caught it neatly and dropped it on her head – it promptly covered her eyes, only a pixie nose and giggling mouth visible. "I think it's a little big."

"You could sleep in that, Alice." Emmett snickered.

Alice suddenly paused, mouth opening slightly. It was obviously she was seeing something, but with the hat like a flowerpot over her head it made her look gormless. Bella doubled up with mirth.

Alice beamed, and then looked confused. "I can't see!" she said, panicked. "Jazzy?"

Jasper plucked the hat off her head.

"Oh. OH, right!"

"What did you see?" Bella prompted.

"Oh, Edward opened the curtains and got freaked by Rosalie's snow-woman."

Rosalie snickered.

"I didn't know he could get startled."

"Oh, with things like that, sure." Alice confirmed. "He's just impossible to sneak up on. Actually, he's on his way over right now."

"Does snow taste bad to you?" Bella asked Alice, sticking out her tongue to catch snowflakes. The guys were sitting near the house, talking.

"Snow? That's water, yep. Not as bad as flavored food, but we can actually digest it if we have a tiny bit – so sometimes I catch snowflakes." Alice told her

"You can't digest human food?" Bella blinked. "But Edward had a bite of pizza, once – and sometimes you eat a little bit at school."

Alice shuddered. "No, it would be like you eating...paper, or bark, or something. Totally disgusting and you throw it up later."

She blinked. "You have to throw it up? I didn't even know you _could _throw up."

"We can't. Cough it up would be the more appropriate word to use." Alice laughed at her expression. "Hey, you did ask! Here comes Edward."  
Before she could turn around he was kneeling beside her, eyes a placid light gold. "Lovely snowmen."

"And snow-women." Alice insisted.

"Why were you talking about coughing up food, though?" Edward looked confused.

Alice stared at him, obviously remembering the conversation.

"Ah. I see."

"What about that tiny bit of icing you had yesterday?" The human asked, leaning my head back to look up at him. "It was only a little."

Edward grimaced.

"Uck."

He laughed at the choice of words and stood. "Which one did you do?"

"The one with the top hat."

Edward walked around the line of soldier snowmen Emmett was so proud of, and looked at the Christmas-card snowman his love was so proud of. "It's a work of art. I expect Alice took a photo, to document a human experience?"

"Of course!" Bella made a face. "I don't photo well. I'll probably be mistaken for the snowman if anyone else sees it."

"Snowmen aren't beautiful." Edward replied immediately. "Wait, why are you blushing?"

"It's just the cold." Bella assured him. He glanced over at Jasper, who nodded to confirm.

"Let's get you warmed up, love." Edward held the door open for her. Bella kicked off her shoes and entered, taking off her coat and hanging it on the doorknob.

Alice giggled outside, and Bella remembered Rosalie's snow-woman. "Let's go to the living room."

Edward followed her in and smiled fondly as she collapsed on the sofa, blowing on her hands. A small thump came from the window.

Attention distracted, Edward went over to the curtains to see who'd thrown the snowball – drew them, and for the first time, Bella saw him – not frightened, but shocked. He fell – FELL – backwards with wide eyes (And somehow, he did it with the grace his human love wished she had) so he was propping himself up with his arms, growling.

After a few seconds, his expression became one of embarrassment, clearing his throat and looking back at Bella, who was in fits, as was the audience outside.

"You fall all the time." He defended himself.

"I didn't know you _could _fall! Much less at a snowman with sunglasses!" Bella choked the words out, gasping for breath.

"I fell on purpose. It would go for me, and leave you to...escape..." Edward muttered, realizing how ridiculous his words sounded now he said them aloud.

Bella got off the sofa and crouched over him, brown eyes gazing into gold ones. "I love you, you overprotective fool."

"I love you too, you clumsy girl with no sense of danger."


	5. Decorating Bella

Bella knelt at the cardboard box of decorations; lines of red and green lights, baubles, signs of 'Merry Christmas!' to put on doorknobs. Already she'd got her handles tangled in a line of small lights. It looked like an advanced type of cat's cradle.

"Nngh." she groaned, tugging and only tightening the knot. Her fingers were going a little white. "C'mon..."  
The doorbell rang, making her jump. "Come in!" she called, jerking her right hand up.

Alice appeared at her side, giggling. "I knew this would happen. Hold your hands out."

Bella obeyed, and Alice worked through the tangles easily. "Geez, what did you do?" she muttered. "It's like a net. Oh, Edward's here."

"I'm in the kitchen." he called, the kettle starting to boil.

"There!" Alice pulled away the last of the lights. "Bella, why on earth would you decorate the tree without _me_?" she pouted.

"Because all I want is a nice Christmas tree with a couple of lights, not a house that looks as if it was made for the holiday with enough lights to give someone an epileptic fit."

Alice stared, eyes wide. "Why?!"

"Hot chocolate." Edward's velvet voice interrupted them, putting a cup next to Bella on the coffee table. "Decorating the tree?"

"With us, of course." Alice insisted.

Bella sighed. "But you'll go completely overboard, you know you will!"

"I'll keep her under control." Edward promised, smirking at Alice and lifting the string of lights that had nearly cut off Bella's hands. "Anyway, she's too small to get to the top half of the tree." he teased.

"Very funny." Alice glared at him. "Can we start already?"

"No epileptic fits." Bella repeated, pulling out a line of thin golden tinsel and standing to wrap it twice around the tree, near the top. Edward starting wrapping the lights beneath it while Alice hunted for a socket.

"What's this?" Edward found a clumsily sewn miniature Santa with a cotton beard that was coming off, attached to worn string.

"Huh?" Bella glanced up. "Oh, I made that in second grade. I don't know why it hasn't fallen apart yet."

Edward hung it near the middle, and they continued for a while, Edward decorating the top, Bella the middle and Alice near the bottom, kneeling down and occasionally brushing away a pine needle on the carpet.

The human blinked as something was wrapped around her torso. Glancing down she saw a string of little lights. "Alice!"

"I didn't do it!"

"Edward?"

Edward chuckled. "Guilty."

Bella rolled her eyes. "And why?"

"Because I've finished the top, and there are still a lot of lights. Hold out your arms."

She sighed, smiling a little, and allowed Edward to curl another line around them.

"Is that uncomfortable?" he asked, hiding a grin.

"No. Just a little heavy."  
Edward hung a couple of decorations on the lights on her arms. "Do you have a Santa hat? Or Christmas earrings?"

"Um..." Bella thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. All my earrings are on my desk. Charlie might have a hat lying around somewhere."

Edward disappeared instantly.

"Can I plug the lights in?" Alice pleaded eagerly.

"Sure, sure." Bella nodded.

Alice went behind the tree. There was a brief clicking sound as it lit up – red, green, golden. She looked around it to see Bella.

"Found some." Edward appeared behind the human. "And Alice found some sockets?"

Bella nodded. "How do I put the earrings in without letting the lights fall?"

"You don't." Edward brushed away her hair and gently, so she barely felt it, put the earring in. "Did I hurt you?" He asked, worried.

Bella laughed. "No, I hardly felt it."

Edward turned to put the other one in, and put the Santa hat on firmly. He stepped back to admire his work.

"That's so cute!" Alice squealed, digging in her pocket to find her cell, and holding it up to take a picture. "I need to send it to Esme."

Bella rolled her eyes, but held still with a, 'what have they DONE to me?!' look on her face. There was a light flash and a quick few taps as Alice texted something. "There! I think you should stay like that. Or at least make a statue."

Edward began unraveling the lights as Bella looked to the top of the tree. "You didn't put the angel on!" she realized.

"Of course not. You can't fit up there." Edward laughed.

Bella rolled her eyes again – she seemed to be doing a lot of that lately – and inclined her head to the one in the cardboard box.

"You have to put that on, of course." He sighed. "It's your tree."

Bella picked it up and stretched, trying to reach the top, but was short a foot or so. Edward took her around the waist with one arm and lifted her expertly.

The angel was fitted carefully. A little crooked, but not very noticeably.

"That is a Christmas tree." Edward declared proudly. "Not like the over-decorated things at our house. Alice."

"Oh, you're so minimalist." Alice stuck her tongue out. Bella took the warm mug of hot chocolate and sipped at it, sitting on the carpet cross-legged. Alice's phone buzzed and she flipped it open quickly.

"Esme says she's surprised I didn't paint you green and red with a Rudolph nose...I should have thought of that!" Alice squeaked, looking excited.

Edward and Bella glanced at each other, and laughed. Bella shoved the Santa hat on Edward's head, Alice excitedly sending the photo of a decorated Bella to the rest of the Cullens.

"I _love _Christmas." Bella whispered.

"So do I."


	6. Introducing Mistletoe!

**WOW! I'm doing the happy dance today; 37 reviews, my laptop fixed for good, I get to take the class cavy home for the Chrizzy-Mas hols and...I still can't get over 37 reviews for, what, 5 chapters? You guys are totally amazing! Get up - I'm not kidding, please stand and keep reading - and hug yourself, right now. Seriously, a happy hug from me to you. Anywho, here's the first part of Mistletoe; I say first part because I want to play around a bit more with this, and I also want YOU guys to tell me who should kiss who. :)

* * *

**

_I know I closed the window, but only because it's cold. I'm not mad or anything, please just open it when you come in. B_

Bella fiddled with the tape, sticking the note on the outside of the window and pushing it shut with a click. It was still cold in the bedroom – she wore bed-socks, had two quilts and the bedroom door was closed with a draught excluder.

Climbing into bed and curling up for warmth, she shivered a little, wishing she'd thought of getting a hot water bottle. Maybe she'd ask Edward to make one when he came. She quickly rebelled against the idea, not wanting to miss a second of him.

After ten or twenty minutes there was an almost silent shuffling noise on the window. Bella winced, hoping he realized quickly she only closed the window because it was cold, and relaxed again when the window squeaked open and closed again.

"You had me worried." Edward admitted from the bottom of her bed.

"Sorry. But the snow comes in sometimes, in the morning."

"Are you cold now?"

"Not really. Did you see what was on the window?" Bella poked her head out of the covers, holding back a giggle.

"A note?"

"Other than that."

Edward was silent; probably thinking this was some kind of riddle. "I give up, what?"

Bella pointed at the dark silhouette of a plant taped on the top of the glass.

He chuckled. "Clever. Mistletoe?"

"No, a cactus." Bella teased.

Edward leaned forward and kissed her softly. "Mistletoe..." he said quietly. "I could have some fun with that."

"What do you mean?"

"If I put it on some of the doorways at home." even in the darkness, you could hear the grin in his voice.

"But then, they'd have to kiss _you_." Bella pointed out. "Since you put the mistletoe up, and chances are there won't be two people in a doorway at a time."

"Oh, right." A few more seconds of silence. "What if I put a note next to each one? Like 'Emmett' or 'Carlisle'? And they'd have to kiss the one on the note?"

"Then they'd stay huddling in one room, staring at the doorways."

"I wouldn't put it on every doorway." Edward clarified.

"Maybe that would work." Bella said quietly, and yawned. Edward began humming her lullaby, and much too quickly she was asleep.

"Good morning, love!"

Edward's voice greeted her as Bella opened her eyes. "Morning."

"See? She does only wake up if you wake her up." Alice complained from the window.

"Alice, I said wait...outside..." Edward's voice turned into a loud laugh.

Bella sat up, confused. "What's so funny?"

Edward pointed at Alice, sitting on the window sill, oblivious to the mistletoe above her and glancing around unsurely.

"Edward, no." Bella rolled her eyes. "That's my sister-in-law over there."

Alice glanced up and giggled. "Ohh!" She darted forward and pecked Bella on the cheek. "You can't disobey the laws of mistletoe." she said wisely. "Just don't tell Jazzy."

"I never you rolled that way, Alice." Edward said mischievously, and added an "Oof!" as he was tackled by the pixie girl.

Bella hesitantly entered the house, still on Edward's back. "So you won't have to kiss anyone but me." Edward had told her earlier, grinning.

"Good morning, Bella!" Esme leaned out of the kitchen door, smiling warmly. Bella waved.

"Out of curiosity, did you put any of those notes beside the mistletoe as 'Edward'?" Bella asked quietly.

"No." Edward shook his head.

"But I have!" Alice pranced to the kitchen, first glancing up for any sign of mistletoe.

"Alice loved the idea, and added some more." Edward sighed. "Ah well. It's all family."

We headed upstairs to his room. "Wait!" Bella said suddenly. "Doorway check."

Edward stepped back. "It doesn't matter, anyway – as long as there are two people under the doorway.

A sprig of mistletoe next to the note 'Carlisle' made them both laugh. He leaned his head back so she could kiss him.

Sitting down on the sofa so Bella could slide off, Edward asked if she was hungry.

"A little." Bella replied hesitantly. "I ate in a rush."

"And what would you like best?" Edward said quietly into her ear, making her shiver. "Pancakes? Scrambled egg? Cereal?"

"Maybe pancakes?' She suggested, and Edward disappeared for a second, maybe to ask Esme.

"Your wish is my command." His returning greeting was, letting her lean on him. "What would you like with it? Berries? Syrup? Butter?"

"I don't mind." Bella yawned. Alice burst into the room.

"Edward, when you went downstairs did you bring Bella?"

"Obviously not." Edward replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Then you have to kiss Carlisle." Alice giggled. Bella's eyes widened and she clapped a hand over her mouth, hiding laughter.  
"Thank you for the offer, but I'll skip." Edward said firmly.

"You either kiss Carlisle, or eat an apple."

"Pfft." Edward leaned back. "Since when?"

"Since forever!"

"Well, what if Bella went through the door? Would she have to eat an apple if she didn't want to kiss Carlisle?" Edward challenged.

"Darn." Alice half-closed her eyes, thinking. "Well, the fair thing to do would be to make her drink mountain lion or grizzly blood."

Edward growled, baring his teeth. Bella paled visibly.

"Okay, okay." Alice held up her hands. "Bella, you have no option. You have to kiss whoever the door says."

Edward relaxed. "I wish you'd listen to yourself before you speak. I wouldn't have minded if you'd been joking."

"Anyway." Alice disappeared for half a second, then returned right in front of Edward holding out an apple. "Bella can't help."

"You're being childish, Alice." he grumbled.

"I know you'll eat it eventually. And Bella will probably help you. But don't cheat _too _much." Alice threatened. "I'll know!" She swept out the door.

Edward turned the red fruit over in his hands, looking doubtful.

Bella laughed. "I'll eat it."

"No, you won't!" Alice called from downstairs.

"It's no use cheating, Alice'll see." Edward grimaced and took a bite, swallowing quickly and closing his eyes in disgust. He leaned back suddenly and kissed Bella, maybe to get the taste out of his mouth.

They continued in that way – bite, kiss, bite, kiss –until most of it was gone. Edward shook his head, screwing up his eyes. "I'm going to need to go hunting after this."

"Who's afraid of the big, scary apple?" Bella smiled, taking a small bite out of it. Edward tilted his head, listening to Alice downstairs.

"You said she could have a _little_." he sighed, and finished it off before he could think about it, throwing it in the trash. "Well, that's over with. You are definitely coming with me wherever I go, every Christmas now."

"I don't mind." Bella shrugged. "See, was that really so bad?"

"_Yes_. If you ever eat cardboard, maybe you'll know how I feel."

"I'll eat an apple, when I'm like you. Even Stevens."

Edward chuckled quietly. "Pancakes are ready." he swept Bella up and carried her downstairs, dropping her gently on the chair. "With everything, of course. Would you mind awfully if I go hunting for 2 minutes, in the forest?"

"Just be careful about the doors." Bella warned, and Edward laughed as he disappeared, pausing only to scrutinize the back door.

"Thank you, Esme, that was delicious." Bella told the woman.

"You're very welcome, Bella – just leave the dish at the sink, I'll do it later."

Bella started walking to Edward's room, but an excited Alice stopped her and pointed wordlessly at the kitchen door. 'Jasper'.

"Alice!" Bella stared with wide, rabbit-caught-in-headlight eyes.

"I don't mind, and neither will he. Jazzy!"

He walked to the top of the stairs from his bedroom. "Yeah?"

Alice pointed again. Jasper followed her gaze and drooped. "Alice, that won't be the best idea – I haven't hunted for a while, and Edward would give me hell."

"You _have _to." Alice pouted. Jasper obediently wandered downstairs and over to Bella, who looked helplessly between them.

"Nothing personal." he laughed nervously, and pecked her on the mouth, eyes darkening a little.

"That doesn't count!" Alice insisted. "That's not a kiss."

Jasper growled lightly and repeated it, more deeply, with Bella standing straight, pale.

When he straightened again his eyes were black, and he raced outside to join Edward. Probably blocking his thoughts on the way.

"Alice!" wailed Bella.

"I knew you'd be fine. Jasper might not be when Edward finds out, but they'll laugh about it after Christmas." Alice said immediately.  
Edward walked in, staring daggers at Alice. She beamed at him. "I knew she'd be fine."  
"If he'd lost control for a _second_." Edward growled, surprising Bella. He picked her up, leaving a cheerful Alice behind as they went back to his bedroom.

"Are you mad at me?" Bella asked quietly.

Edward blinked, and then smiled with some difficulty. "No, I'm mad at Alice. Jasper told me about it, I know you didn't kiss him back."

"Are you mad at Jasper?"

"A little. But I didn't yell, it's not his fault. Alice is very persuasive. Just promise me you won't kiss Emmett. If you have to, let Alice give you grizzly blood, but just don't kiss Emmett."

"How come?"

"Rosalie _would _consider murder."

* * *

**I'm working on two chapters suggested by reviewers; snowboarding and ice skating! Also, I want to do a Christmas dance, and see how far I can go before I run out of ideas. It goes without saying that I want ideas from you guys, too! If I like one, I'll try writing any of them and if they turn out fine, I'll add them. :) thank you!**


	7. Ice Skating and DDR!

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Sorry if you feel the DDR last part is useless or off-topic - but really, doesn't it happen at every arcade visit with friends? "LEFT! LEFT!" "I KNOWWW!" And you get those weird looks when you're screaming your head off along to the songs. Or maybe that's just us, heh.  
Anyways - I hope you like this.**

How had they gotten her into this?

Bella held onto the railing at the side, staring at the ice with wide eyes as Alice jumped into the air and spun, Jasper skating over to her. Nearly everyone at the rink was an expert, and everybody over 12 had their eyes glued to the Cullens with envy and lust.

Edward came to a halt beside her and smiled. "I thought you'd ice skated before."

"Does falling down repeatedly while happening to be in ice skates on a rink count?"

He chuckled, and took her gloved hands, skating backwards with the grace only a vampire could ever hope to have, and then some. "I won't let you fall."

_Does that mean all of them are paired up?_

_She better be his sister._

_How did she ever get him?!_

Thoughts drifted into Edward's mind and he frowned for a second, before steadying Bella. "Have you ever rollerbladed?"

"I can barely walk in regular shoes, why would I attach wheels to them?" Bella replied distractedly, staring at her feet with fierce concentration.

"Well, if you can blade one way you can blade the other...with wheels or on ice. It's the same thing you do to move forward." he explained. "You move your feet out a little, and push."

He caught her as she fell forward clumsily. "Oops."

Bella groaned. "I'm going to kill Alice."

"Catch me first." Alice blurred by elegantly. Jasper followed after, laughing.

"You just need to practice." Edward reassured her.

"Did you need to practice?" Bella raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. I didn't start when I was a vampire, you know." he continued skating, pulling Bella along as carefully as if she were glass.

"I didn't think of that. Did you like it?"

"Oh, sure. My friends and I would go to the pond and throw rocks to make sure it was thick enough every winter."

Bella blinked. She rarely got to hear about Edward's human life only because he remembered little of it, so it was a treat so learn something about him. "How old were you?"

"Maybe ten or eleven. I haven't remembered that for a while." he replied thoughtfully.

Trying to picture a ten year old Edward proved difficult. Carlisle had once said that his eyes had been green, but how green? Was he pale? Tall? Short? Childish? Mature?

"What are you thinking about?" Edward sprang the question on her.  
"What did you look like then?"

He looked slightly confused as he struggled to remember. "When I was ten?"

Bella nodded, trying to move her skates for herself while listening. Alice passed them again, obviously interested in the conversation.

"All I know is that you had green eyes."

"Did Carlisle tell you that?"

She nodded again. "What kind of green?"

"I really don't know. I was average, I suppose."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "I find that hard to believe. Edward Cullen, average?"

He laughed. "I always liked skating. I'd never gone on a plane, so I imagined it was the closest I'd ever get to flying. Of course, now I fly all the time."

"You do travel a lot more." Bella agreed.

"Hm? Oh, no – I'm flying with you. Doesn't it seem that way?"

She smiled. "I guess it does."

Edward worked on slowly loosening his hands while Bella was mimicking his movements. That was how he'd learned to skate, he remembered; only realizing he was doing it alone when he was told. The best way, he decided.

"What about you?" he asked. "There aren't any photos of you as a child."

"There are – mostly in Charlie's room and old albums nobody's looked at for years."

"I'll have to look sometime."

She shook her head. "Definitely not. I wasn't a cute kid."

"I find that hard to believe." Edward rolled his eyes.

"It's true." Bella insisted.

"Guess what, Bella?"

"What?"

"You've been skating on your own for 20 seconds." Edward held up his hands and grinned crookedly.

Bella cried out and immediately started to fall forwards, but was put upright by the vampire skating in front of her. He put his hands on her shoulders. "You did it before, just do what you were doing."

Edward cautiously backed up, arms out just in case. The rest of the Cullens watched with interest as Bella glided – no, skidded would be the better word – the few meters to him.

"That must be what it feels like to take your first steps." she mumbled, rosy-cheeked.

Edward kissed her on the cheek proudly. "See? You _did _manage it."

"With all the grace of a drunken penguin."

"Yes, but my drunken penguin. That's what matters."

"I thought I was a lamb." Bella teased, then squeaked as Alice whizzed past, grabbing her by the wrists and tugging her along.

"I knew you'd do it!" the pixie girl squealed with delight, letting go of her for a second to spin several times. "Next you should learn how to snowboard."

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" Bella groaned. "Just leave my non-existent balance skills alone, and everyone is happy."

"Except me." Alice replied instantly. "And Edward likes ice skating. Wasn't this better than staying at home and watching _How the Grinch Stole Christmas _again?"

"You were torn between that and skating, may I remind you. It's hard to resist the Grinch's green-haired charm."

"Well, yes." Alice giggled. "Wouldn't it be fun to speak in rhyme for a whole day? That should be a national holiday!"

"It probably is, somewhere."

"There's National Talk-Like-A-Pirate-Day."

Edward and Emmett both burst out laughing at this on the other side of the rink. Alice smiled at some memory.

"You want to go get a slushie?" Alice suggested. "There's an arcade we could hang out at while the guys finish off."

"Did someone say ARCADE?!" Emmett was there in flash, eyes wide. "CAN I COME?"

Later

"Right! RIGHT FOOT!"

"I KNOW!" Alice's feet were blurring as she stared at the screen.

"LEFT AND RIGHT!"

"I KNOW!"

"UP!"

"I SEE THAT!"

"UP AND LEFT!"

"SHUT THE H-E-DOUBLE HOCKEY STICKS UP, EMMETT!"

Her hands gripped the railings at the side so hard, Bella was pretty sure there would be marks left.

"HURRY!"

"EMMETT, YOU MADE ME MISS IT!"

Their yells were attracting annoyed glances from other people both in the arcade and at the rink a dozen meters away. Ah, the stress and thrill of Dance Dance Revolution.

"YOU MISSED IT!"

"IF YOU HADN'T YELLED, I WOULDN'T HAVE!"

"NUH-UH!"

Game over. Alice swore loudly and started yelling at Emmett again.

Edward appeared beside the machine, looking irritated. "Would you guys keep it down? My head is ringing."

"BUT I ALMOST GOT A HIGHSCORE – "

"YOU WERE GONNA MISS IT! YOU WERE GONNA MISS IT ANYWAY!"

"Why are they getting so worked up about a little game like that?" Edward asked Bella, bewildered. "It looks easy."

"Fine! Fine, you think so? You try it, and I'll yell and make you miss the few points that would have SET A HIGH SCORE!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, MIDGET GIRL – "

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING MIDGET?!"

"YOU!"

"OH YEAH? YOUR MAMA'S A MIDGET!" Alice shouted.

"Alice, your mother is his mother." Edward sighed.

They ignored him totally, shouting at the top of their lungs while Edward dropped a coin into the slot and looked dully at the screen. "Let's see what's so great about this."

Bella leaned on the bar beside him. "Okay, pick boy or girl. Now pick a difficulty."

Edward chose the advanced level confidently.

"Now pick a song."

"Does it matter which one I pick?"

"I don't think so."  
Emmett pushed Edward off of the board and quickly selected one, grinning.

"Hey! Pay for your own game." Edward shoved him back off with a laugh. It stopped when he heard the first few notes.

"Come on, bro, you'll miss the first few steps."

Edward growled at him, but there was a glimmer of amusement as he easily stepped on the arrows at his feet. "I guess this is more difficult for humans."

Bella gasped with laughter at the song.

_Oh, girls just wanna have fun..._

_They just wanna, they just wanna..._

Carlisle and Esme walked into the arcade, obviously looking for them and accompanied by Jasper and Rosalie. Jasper hooted with laughter and ran over to watch, Esme rolled her eyes fondly and followed, while Carlisle backed away and sprinted to the parking lot. Rosalie just stood and stared, mouth slightly open.

"Ha. That was easy." Edward smirked, hopping off the machine with a new highscore.

"Wait, you have to enter your name before it counts." Alice pointed at the screen.

"There are only three letters. Edward has seven."

"Easy." Emmett put in E-D-D and snickered. "DDR masters will wish they were Edd."

"Hilarious." Edward said dryly. "It's _Edward_. Unless I'm allowed to call you Em."

Emmett shut up instantly.

"Hey, isn't it Bella's turn?" Alice broke the silence, looking cheerfully at the human.

"Um, no. I already had a turn. In...my head."

Emmett quickly lifted her and put her firmly on the machine. "Play." he ordered, inserting a coin into the slot.

Bella groaned. She selected the girl on the screen and went for easy before Emmett put a foot out and changed it to advanced, grinning.

"Pick a song." the voice boomed.

"I don't know any of these..." Bella mumbled, cycling through them once and picking "Butterfly",

A girly, Chinese-sounding tune came through the speakers and Bella cried out, jumping and almost tripping over herself in an effort to obey the mad rush of arrows on-screen.

_Ai ai ai_

_I'm your little butterfly_

_Green black and blue_

_All the colors of the sky_

Alice giggled, putting her hands over her mouth, and Edward bit his lip to stop smiling as the ungraceful and un-butterfly like Bella struggled madly.

By the end of the song she was panting, with a score that belonged in a soccer match. She laughed when it came onscreen. "Ouch."

"Some butterflies aren't great fliers." Edward muttered into her ear, smiling her favorite smile. "They still have beautiful wings, though."

**Aw, Edward...I wish he were mine. Don't we all?  
These might come out a little slower because I'm also working on a full story on Twilight! Yaysums. I did try to do a snowboarding one...but it turned into a kind of T because Emmett gets the wrong impression. Maybe I'll put it into a separate story or something. Anyway, ideas are luffed! Arigatou gozaimasu, konban wa!**


End file.
